Dans la peau de l'autre
by FeunoRed
Summary: Encore une dispute entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! Il faudrait bien trouver quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent... Et si le château lui-même avait trouvé la solution ?


_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring :_ HP/DM

_Rating :_ M

_Beta :_ Pink Kelly

_Disclaimer : _Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et sont tous la propriété de J.K.R. ! Seule l'histoire est de moi !

_Note de l'auteur :_ C'est ma première dans le genre... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas une petite rewiew à la fin, merci !)

* * *

**One-shot – Dans la peau de l'autre**

Si il y a un endroit qui n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets, ce serait bien ce château. Un château hors du commun fondé par quatre grandes personnes dans le seul et unique but de former de jeunes élèves dans l'art magistral et mystérieux de la magie : Poudlard. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières de toute la Grande-Bretagne suivaient les cours sous le regard bienfaiteur d'un des plus grands sorciers du pays : Dumbledore. Mais un sorcier aux pouvoirs encore plus grands et au destin plus que tracé y suivait les cours. En ce moment-même, il était d'ailleurs en grande discussion – ou plutôt dispute – avec son grand rival dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école...

- Alors, Potter, encore en train de pleurer sur ton album photo ?

Draco Malfoy, grand emblème de la maison Serpentard, s'acharnait avec grand plaisir, sur son ennemi de Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Il avait perdu ses parents vers l'âge d'un an et devait maintenant vivre durant les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante qui détestaient tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus dur pour lui. Le plus dur était d'avoir perdu son parrain Sirius l'été dernier. Le seul et unique parent qu'il lui restait et qui l'aimait. Cette perte lui était encore si douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'isoler de temps à autre pour jeter un coup d'œil aux seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait et lâcher toute la tristesse qui était en lui. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco Malfoy était au courant et ne se gênait absolument pas pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Harry referma l'album photo d'un coup sec tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue avant de répondre au petit blond prétentieux.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Malfoy ! Et profites-en pour passer dire bonjour à ton père à Azkaban !  
Harry se mit debout et quitta la pièce avant que le Serpentard trouve quelque chose à répliquer. Il savait pertinemment que cette remarque affectait Draco. Surtout que l'arrestation de son père remontait à presque aussi longtemps que la mort de Sirius.

- Ne parle pas ainsi de mon père, Potter !

Les deux ennemis déambulaient maintenant rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Le brun voulant absolument semer son poursuivant et ce dernier ayant bien sûr l'idée de ne pas laisser son rival se défiler ainsi.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour répliquer, Malfoy ? Alors, fous-moi un peu la paix !

Harry défilait dans les couloirs sans vraiment prêter attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Si bien qui se retrouva sans le vouloir dans une pièce, un cul-de-sac, Draco juste derrière lui. Ce dernier le poussa et ferma la porte derrière lui afin d'éviter une nouvelle fuite du Gryffondor.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser insulter mon nom ainsi et te laisser partir ?

- Comme si tu avais encore un honneur à défendre ! Permets-moi d'en douter !

- Potter ! Sale petit…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. A chaque fois, depuis le début de l'année académique, ils avaient toujours pu éviter d'en arriver là. Mais là, c'était trop tard. Le blond, fou de rage, décocha un coup de poing qui atterrit droit sur la joue d'Harry. Se défouler permit à Draco de se calmer un peu mais Harry ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Salop… Tu vas me le payer !

Le coup fut rendu avec une rapidité extrême si bien que Draco ne le put le voir venir. Le calme que ce dernier avait retrouvé s'envola de suite et il se jeta sur son adversaire. Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor avait eu la même idée en même temps que lui et les deux rivaux se tenaient maintenant mutuellement par le col de leurs chemises.

- Toi, tu…

Les deux ennemis n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur phrase qu'un grand malaise s'installa en d'eux et leurs jambes vacillèrent. Une fois le trouble passé, ils se regardèrent mutuellement et crièrent tous les deux de surprise et d'effroi…

**XoXoXoX**

- Alors… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, au nez aquilin et aux lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore, venait d'arriver dans son bureau, où l'attendaient aussi patiemment que possible les jeunes Potter et Malfoy. Le silence de mort que venait juste de rompre le directeur de l'école s'était vite réinstallé. Aucun des deux sorciers n'osait regarder le directeur, et encore moins se regarder l'un l'autre, tous les deux encore sous le choc, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Bon… Voilà qui nous avance grandement, dit Dumbledore.

L'œil amusé et un sourire sur le visage, il se tourna vers Draco Malfoy qui releva la tête en sentant l'intensité du regard posé sur lui.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'expliquer, Harry ?

Le blond sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise en entendant le directeur insister sur le prénom. Harry, lui, avait soudainement relevé la tête et on pouvait lire de la stupéfaction sur son visage. Avait-il déjà compris ? Ce fut Draco qui répondit :

- Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé, Professeur.

Dumbledore fit un signe de compréhension de la tête. Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui ne semblait pas en mener large.

- Et toi, Draco ?

Harry sursauta à son tour en entendant l'accentuation faite par le vieux fou qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je… Je… On était en train de se disputer comme d'habitude quand… quand…

- Si je peux me permettre de vous interrompre, Draco. Il me semble que vous avez été un peu plus loin que vous disputer en voyant les traces de coups sur vos joues.

Tous deux baissèrent la tête en même temps tout en bredouillant quelques excuses.

- Enfin… Nous passerons outre pour cette fois. J'ai envie de dire que vous avez un problème plus… problématique à régler, reprit Dumbledore l'air amusé. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, le sortilège qui vous frappe semble si puissant que ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il vienne des quatre fondateurs eux-mêmes.

- Qu'allons-nous faire alors, Professeur ?

Dumbledore regarda attentivement celui qui ressemblait à Harry pendant quelques secondes, l'air absent, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation :

- Draco, il est indéniable qu'Harry et toi avez échangé vos corps et j'ai bien peur que les seuls qui puissent arranger cela, c'est vous. Il va falloir que vous vous mettiez ensemble pour trouver la solution de votre épineux problème. Et peut-être faire en sorte que personne ne remarque cet échange. Il est surement préférable de ne pas y mêler vos maisons respectives.

Harry, sous les traits de sa Némésis, se releva d'un coup et fit un signe d'approbation au directeur qui les regardait d'un air un peu trop joyeux. Il fixa alors son visage – Que c'était perturbant de se voir ainsi en face de soi – et tendit une main à Draco, caché à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, Malfoy. Mais je pense qu'on peut faire un effort et s'entendre un peu pour travailler ensemble et retrouver nos corps.

Draco se leva à son tour pour serrer la main de son rival.

- Ca me coûte de le dire mais tu as raison.

- Bien, maintenant que ces détails sont réglés, je vous propose de sortir et accorder vos violons afin d'être les plus crédibles possible tout en vous dirigeant tout doucement vers le diner.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry et Draco était maintenant tous les deux assis dans la grande salle l'un à la table de l'autre. Durant tout le trajet, ils s'étaient mutuellement donné toutes les informations nécessaires afin que personne ne remarque l'échange des corps. Harry, à la table des Serpentard en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson, semblait d'une humeur tellement exécrable que personne n'osait le déranger. De son coté, Draco n'avait pas eu autant de chance.

- Ca va, Harry ?

Alors qu'il fixait attentivement son assiette, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était à lui qu'on adressait. Il releva sa tête pour apercevoir une Hermione Granger un peu inquiète pour son ami.

- Ca va, Gr… Hermione. Je suis juste un peu énervé. Encore une dispute avec P… Malfoy.

- Je parie que ce sale prétentieux est encore venu te chercher !

Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, se tenait à côté d'Hermione. Il avait sorti la tête de son assiette pour sortir cette phrase avant de se reprécipiter dessus au grand dam d'Hermione.

- Tais-toi, W… Ron ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione ! Laissez-moi un peu tranquille. J'ai pas envie de parler.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un peu stupéfait de la réaction de leur meilleur ami mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

**XoXoXoX**

Le lendemain matin se passa presque normalement, si on ne prenait pas en compte le côté renfermé des deux rivaux malgré les tentatives désespérées des deux maisons pour dérider chacun de leurs princes… Ou plutôt le prince de la maison rivale. Les cours se passaient plus ou moins normalement jusqu'au premier cours de l'après-midi, le cauchemar d'Harry et le réconfort de Draco : le magnifique cours de potions en compagnie de l'adorable et adoré – Enfin… Selon le point de vue de quelques privilégiés seulement – Professeur Snape. Ce dernier vouait une véritable haine à Harry Potter que le jeune sorcier devait à son père, son parrain et leur ami loup-garou. Par contre, Snape était directeur de la maison Serpentard et, par conséquent, il avait tendance à favoriser ses élèves et à enfoncer les autres maisons, plus particulièrement la maison Gryffondor.

Le cours commença dans le calme complet, au point où on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Draco s'installa à son grand regret pas loin d'Hermione et de Ron et s'impatientait de voir son cher parrain s'attaquer à son meilleur ennemi quand il devient soudain pâle en se voyant en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait complétement oublié… Lui qui était d'habitude ravi de voir le Professeur de potions se déchainer sur son rival, malheureusement Snape allait aujourd'hui se braquer sur lui.

- Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie…

A côté, Harry jetait des regards sur un lui-même plutôt pâle avec un mélange de joie et de compassion. Draco allait enfin savoir ce que lui-même ressentait à chaque cours de potions mais, au fond, il ne le souhaitait à personne, même à son pire ennemi.

- Mr. Potter, je me demande bien quelle erreur stupide vous allez bien pouvoir faire à ce cours-ci. De même pour vous, Mr. Londubat.

Draco déglutit. Encore heureux que contrairement au véritable Harry Potter, il était doué en potions.

- Voici, reprit le professeur, la potion que vous allez devoir préparer aujourd'hui.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le tableau où la liste d'ingrédient et la recette pour la potion d'Amortentia.

- Bien. Quelqu'un peut me dire quel genre de potion est-ce, quelles sont ses particularités et à quoi sert-elle ? Hum… Mr. Malfoy ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour regarder attentivement le professeur. Ce dernier pencha un peu sa tête un peu étonné que son filleul n'ait, pour une fois, la réponse à sa question. Il dut se tourner vers la seule main levée, celle d'Hermione Granger.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Il s'agit d'un filtre d'amour…

De petits « Ooooh ! » retentirent dans la salle que Snape fit d'ailleurs taire immédiatement.

- Le plus puissant d'ailleurs. Il a une couleur nacrée, dégage de la vapeur en spirales et a une odeur attirante et différente pour chacun. Bien sûr, cette potion ne crée pas un sentiment d'amour, elle ne fait que produire une forte attirance.

- Bien… Très bien, Miss Granger. Je n'ai… rien à ajouter… 10 points pour Gryffondor, répondit le professeur les yeux toujours rivés sur son filleul. Vous pouvez préparer la potion.

Le cours se passa dans le plus grand calme. Draco n'eut aucun problème à faire sa potion. Il faut dire qu'il était doué pour cela et, en plus, Snape ne semblait pas d'humeur à ennuyer ses élèves. Il était surtout en train d'observer celui qu'il pensait être son filleul et qui avait l'air, pour une fois, d'avoir quelques difficultés. Le cours se termina enfin et le professeur ne pensa même pas à aller rabaisser Neville Londubat comme à son habitude.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et partir. Sauf vous, Mr. Malfoy, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Dans le vacarme ambiant, Draco eut juste le temps de glisser un mot à Harry sur lequel ce dernier put lire : « N'oublie pas de l'appeler Parrain ». Une fois la classe vide, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- Est-ce que ça va, Draco ? C'est la première fois que tu ne sais pas répondre à une de mes questions et que tu rates une potion.

- Oui, Parrain, répondit Harry en remerciant intérieurement Draco. C'est juste que… Avec les derniers événements… J'ai parfois un peu de mal…

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter… Je comprends… Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Je te ferais un mot d'excuses.

- Non, ça ira… Merci, Pr… Parrain.

Harry s'enfuit alors sous le regard un peu étonné de Severus. Ce dernier était surpris de voir son filleul aussi marqué par l'arrestation de son père. Puis, en réfléchissant un peu, ça lui paraissait logique… Mais tout de même…

**XoXoXoX**

- Potter !

Harry se retourna et vit Draco en bas des escaliers. Les cours étaient maintenant finis et Harry avait décidé de se retirer dans la chambre du Préfet-en-chef. Cependant, son pire ennemi semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- Que me veux-tu, Malfoy ?

- Je me demandais juste si ça avait été avec mon parrain.

Harry sembla se calmer un peu.

- Oui… Merci pour ton aide.

- De rien… Juste pour savoir, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose… J'ai juste dit qu'avec les derniers événements, je n'allais pas trop bien mais que ça irait bientôt mieux.

- Ok… Bon, je vais me faire passer pour toi… A demain, Potter !

Harry regarda attentivement son corps monter vers la tour des Gryffondor et sembla soudainement ressentir de la pitié pour ce pauvre Draco. Il se sentait bizarre. Il ne ressentait plus l'envie d'embêter son rival… Comme si, à cet instant, ils n'étaient plus réellement ennemis. Le pire, c'est qu'il lui semblait que c'était réciproque. Et si…

- Malfoy ?

Ce dernier se retourna et regarda attentivement le blond qu'était devenu Harry.

- Tu veux passer cinq minutes dans ta chambre ?

Le Serpentard fut étonné par la proposition de l'autre.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah… Euh… Parler un peu et…

Harry faillit dire « faire connaissance ». En réfléchissant bien, il ne savait pas grand-chose de Draco Malfoy. Peut-être que ce malheur était une bonne occasion pour apprendre à vraiment le connaitre et enterrer le différent qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Parler ? Quelle idée…

Oui… Quelle idée. Il ne savait pas du tout d'où lui était venue cette idée.

- Oui, tu as raison… C'est stupide… A demain, Malfoy.

Harry monta sous le regard sans expression de Draco. Ce qui allait si bien au blond d'habitude paraissait plus que bizarre sur le visage du Survivant. Cependant, sous ce visage impassible passaient de nombreuses émotions et pensées. Était-ce vraiment une si mauvaise idée ? Le Serpentard regretta un instant sa réponse puis se ressaisit en se disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre parce qu'ils étaient trop différents. Il monta jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, s'installa dans le lit chaud d'Harry et fixa attentivement le plafond en attendant de trouver le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était arrivé dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Il s'assit, pensif, sur le canapé devant l'immense feu de cheminé quand un claquement de porte le sortit de sa rêverie. Il leva la tête et entrevu rapidement la crinière de son amie Hermione. Il se demanda soudainement comment elle s'entendait avec Malfoy maintenant qu'elle était obligée de le côtoyer un peu plus.

- Bonsoir, Granger !

L'interpellée se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens… Malfoy ! Il me semblait que tu voulais m'éviter le plus possible.

Le voilà fixé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être un minimum poli, Granger. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais faire en sorte de ne plus te voir et aller dormir.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Malfoy !

Harry se leva et fonça le plus dignement possible, comme l'aurait fait son rival, dans la chambre qui lui était destiné pour le moment. Il était mal de devoir se comporter avec elle comme cela. Pourtant c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Mais elle était sa meilleure amie. Ils se disaient toujours tout. Puis, il pensa soudainement à son rival et se demanda comment son amie allait réagir avec lui. Peut-être que le directeur avait raison… Non, Hermione pouvait jouer le jeu, elle. Mais pas Ron, par contre…

**XoXoXoX**

La semaine se termina plutôt bien. Chacun des deux commençait à vraiment rentrer dans la peau de l'autre même si ça leur était encore un peu difficile. Cependant, une mauvaise nouvelle vient gâcher le début du merveilleux week-end qui s'annonçait.

Harry était en train de déjeuner tranquillement à la table des Serpentards tandis qu'un hibou grand-duc vint se poser près de lui, une lettre adressée à Draco. Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se tournèrent vers le blond qui semblait hésitant. Après tout, ce courrier ne lui était pas vraiment adressé mais s'il ne la lisait pas, il éveillerait les soupçons des autres. Il prit alors la lettre et commença à la lire, air de plus en plus surpris et déconfit au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lettre.

A la table des Griffons, Draco observait son visage devenir de plus en plus livide. Quand il se vit se lever et quitter la grande salle. Il inventa une excuse auprès de Ron et d'Hermione et quitta lui aussi la table pour rejoindre Harry qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Potter, demanda le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, Malfoy.

Harry tendit la lettre à son rival qui put enfin la lire et qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Non… Mère…

La lettre annonçait la mauvaise santé de Mme Narcissa Malfoy qui avait dû être hospitalisée d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste suite à une dépression et un manque d'alimentation.

Malfoy fondit en sanglot et Harry l'emmena jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il était observée par une charmante demoiselle à longue crinière brune.

Draco était toujours en larmes, assis dans le canapé qui faisait face au feu. Harry était assis à côté et ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenter de consoler son rival. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il finit tout de même par poser une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui releva soudainement la tête et afficha un demi-sourire. Ce n'est pas qu'il était heureux de devoir se confier à Harry mais il était tout de même content qu'il soit là pour le soutenir.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux rivaux se tournèrent pour voir la préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci semblait mi énervée, mi amusée.

- Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu encore faire pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?

Les deux garçons regardèrent surpris la Gryffondor et ne répondirent rien. Cependant, il semblait bien que leur secret ait été percé à jour. Elle se tourna alors vers celui qui ressemblait à Harry et prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Après lecture, elle semblait tout aussi paumée que les deux garçons et s'agenouilla devant le brun.

- Oh… Désolée Draco, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et lui demanda comment ils avaient échangé leurs corps. Ce dernier lui expliqua tous les détails.

- D'accord. Je vois…

Hermione déposa une main sur l'épaule de Draco et lui adressa un sourire.

- Je te propose une trêve momentanée. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je serais là aussi.

Le brun se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Il était vraiment mal en point et était vraiment heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier même si c'était deux de ses « ennemis ».

- Ne t'en fais pas Draco. Je suis sûr que je vais avoir une autorisation exceptionnelle pour voir ta mère. Je te dirais à mon retour comment elle va, proposa le Gryffondor.

Draco acquiesça et sourit d'un véritable sourire, chose que les deux Gryffondors n'avaient encore jamais vu.

**XoXoXoX**

Le reste du mois de novembre passa rapidement sans incident notoire. Comme prévu, Harry avait pu voir Narcissa Malfoy et lui remonter un peu le moral à la plus grande joie de Draco. Comme elle allait mieux, elle allait pouvoir sortir pour la Noël. Le début de décembre fut lui aussi très calme et les fêtes commençaient à s'annoncer tout doucement. Les sapins étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle et des décorations trônaient un peu partout dans le château, réchauffant les cœurs des nombreux élèves. Tous étaient d'ailleurs en train de déjeuner à leurs tables par ce merveilleux samedi blanc ensoleillé. Tout semblait parfait quand le professeur McGonagall s'avança jusqu'à la table des Serpentards à la grande surprise de ces derniers pour parler au jeune Harry.

- Mr. Malfoy, je venais juste vous dire que le directeur voulait vous voir aujourd'hui à trois heures dans son bureau.

Et elle partit sans demander son reste pour se diriger près de Draco Malfoy à la table de ses élèves. Les Serpentard regardèrent le pauvre Harry se demandant ce que ce pauvre avait bien pu faire pour être convoquer.

- Ce n'est rien… Vu qu'elle est en train de parler à Granger. Il veut juste voir les préfets-en-chef, je suppose.

Mais Harry, savait que ce n'était pas vrai. En réalité, il le convoquait, lui, et Malfoy. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi...

**XoXoXoX**

- Harry, Draco ! Je vous attendais.

Les deux élèves s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils que leur présenta Dumbledore et le regardèrent avec attention.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Les rivaux refusèrent en faisant bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour tailler une bavette avec le vieillard. Celui-ci eut alors un sourire amusé.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, les vacances de Noël arrivent à grands pas. Bien sûr, il va donc falloir que vous vous organisiez pour les vacances mais, avant tout, laissez-moi vous dire que les recherches avancent sans pour autant donner de réels résultats. Il va donc vous falloir être encore un peu patients tous les deux. Mais il me semble que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien…

Ni Harry, ni Draco ne réagirent. Le directeur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'une élève très intelligente de Gryffondor était maintenant au courant du secret.

- Revenons-en donc aux vacances ! Harry, comme tu t'en doutes, tu les passeras au Manoir Malfoy à la demande expresse de Mme Malfoy. Elle est sortie de Ste Mangouste et viendra te chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Quant à toi Draco, tu iras les passer chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry.

- Quoi ?

Le dit Harry s'était levé d'un bond, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de se rasseoir. Le Serpentard, lui, se demandait pourquoi Harry réagissait comme cela.

- Harry, je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix… Tu sais comme moi que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr où tu peux te trouver dans le monde entier. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester ici pour Noël. Je dois partir pour faire des recherches plus approfondie sur votre problème. Et le Square Grimmaurd n'est plus un endroit sûr depuis la mort de ton parrain. Et je ne peux pas non plus l'envoyer au Terrier pour certaines raisons que tu connais. Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, je ne l'enverrai pas là-bas.

Harry se renfrogna et n'ajouta pas un mot. Le directeur leur fit comprendre que la conversation était finie et les deux élèves partirent en direction d'un endroit discret où ils pourraient parler sans être vu.

- Potter ?

Aucune réponse de l'interpellé qui semblait dans ses pensées depuis le bureau du directeur.

- Potter… Harry ? Harry !

- Oui ?

L'interpellé sortit de sa rêverie. Il fut aussi surpris d'entendre Draco prononcer son prénom mais ne releva pas et sourit légèrement.

- C'est si horrible d'aller là-bas ?

Harry soupira et se posa sur une chaise qui trainait dans le coin et invita le Serpentard à l'imiter.

- Disons que ce ne serait pas horrible pour un moldu. Mon oncle et ma tante ont horreur de tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie. Du coup, ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles d'habiter chez eux. Enfin, maintenant, c'est tout de même un peu plus vivable qu'avant…

Harry commença à raconter tout sa vie chez les Dursley, comment il était arrivé là-bas, comment il le traitait, les nombreuses nuits dans le placard et comment il avait pu s'en sortir un peu grâce à Sirius Black. Draco essaya d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible pour soulager son séjour.

- Je… Je savais que tu n'aimais pas aller là-bas mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi horribles… Tu ne dois pas vraiment apprécier les moldus, d'ailleurs.

Harry ne put réfréner le faux rire qu'il lui vient.

- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous ainsi… Mais bon… Tu es un Serpentard, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Draco rigola lui aussi un peu mauvais mais aucun des deux ne renchérit. Ils se contentèrent de regarder la vue qui s'offrait par la fenêtre sans dire un mot.

**XoXoXoX**

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin et l'excitation était palpable dans tout Poudlard. Tout le monde se racontait leur programme pour les vacances. Seuls deux élèves n'étaient pas ravis mais ils faisaient semblant de rien. Bien sûr, seule Hermione avait été mis au courant de la situation et elle était un peu plus compréhensive qu'Harry mais tout de même un peu stupéfaite. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train d'attendre sur le quai où devait arriver le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Ron. Pour une fois, Harry était seul, les autres Serpentard ayant décidés de rester à l'école. Hermione et Draco lancèrent un coup d'œil au pauvre blond qui soupirait dans son coin. La Gryffondor à la crinière brune alla vers lui sous les yeux étonnés de Ron.

- Draco, tu veux faire le trajet avec nous ?

Elle se tourna vers le faux Harry qui acquiesça et Ron qui était maintenant bouche bée. Harry répondit que ce serait avec plaisir et s'approcha des du trio. Hermione prit Ron à part et le menaça sérieusement.

- Ron, je t'interdis d'être méchant avec Draco, compris ? Il est vraiment sympa en réalité et il n'est pas bien depuis l'hospitalisation de sa mère.

- Euh… Euh… D'accord.

Le rouquin ne put rajouter un mot à cause du train qui arrivait en gare. Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans un compartiment et le train démarra. Un silence un rien gênant s'installa entre les élèves mais il venait surtout de Ron. Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco le rompit :

- Comment va ta mère, Malfoy ?

- Elle va bien, Potter. Elle est enfin sortie et je veux absolument passer les vacances avec elle. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse juste semblant d'aller bien devant moi.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis tout de même ravi de passer deux semaines avec elle mais je m'inquiète tout de même un peu.

- C'est normal, Draco, intervient Hermione. Tu dois mettre ça de côté et profiter un maximum de ses vacances.

- En tout cas, tu passeras certainement de meilleures vacances que moi, rajouta Draco.

- Ah oui… Chez tes moldus…

Le ton d'Harry était un peu méprisant mais compatissant. Hermione, elle souriait intérieurement. C'est marrant de les voir jouer si bien la comédie tout en restant aussi naturel. De son côté, Ron était stupéfait de voir ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

- Mais… Mais… Depuis quand vous êtes aussi sympathiques entre vous ?

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire au grand désarroi du rouquin.

- Disons que suite à certaines circonstances, on a remarqué qu'on pouvait plutôt bien s'entendre, répondit Harry.

Ron les regardèrent dubitatif mais n'ajouta rien. Cependant, la tension qui existait au début du trajet avait maintenant disparu et le reste du voyage se passa calmement jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de King's Cross au soir. Tout le monde descendit et allèrent embrasser les adultes présents sur le quai. Harry alla étreindre Mme Malfoy tandis que Draco se dirigeait dépité et résigné vers l'Oncle Vernon mais le Gryffondor le retient cinq minutes.

- Courage ! S'il-te-plait, prends soin d'Hedwige et si ça ne va pas, tu peux me toujours m'écrire.

Le Serpentard fit un rapide signe de tête, soupira et se rendit, tête baissée, vers de très mauvaises vacances…

**XoXoXoX**

Quand Harry arriva devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy, il dut se retenir de ne pas montrer son émerveillement pour le vieux bâtiment qui semblait pourtant très jeune. Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte et fit une ridicule révérence à la maîtresse de maison avant de lui débarrasser son manteau. Il fit ensuite de même pour Harry et ce dernier put enfin entrer dans la pièce principale, un immense salon. Le Griffon se retient de visiter la pièce de fond en comble afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mme Malfoy mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Cette dernière s'installa dans un divan, alluma un bon feu et appela un autre elfe de maison.

- Rakey ! Apporte-nous une théière et deux tasses !

L'elfe en question arriva immédiatement avec la demande de sa maitresse et servit deux tasses avant de repartir immédiatement.

- Quelle joie de te revoir, mon Draco !

- Pour moi aussi, Mère ! Comment vas-tu?

- Je récupère petit à petit mais je ne suis pas en grande forme.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'effondra dans le divan – Ce que toute femme de la haute société ne ferait jamais – où elle était et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. De son côté, Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant et s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil quand une grande horloge à balancier sonna.

- Allons dans la salle à manger, le diner doit être prêt.

Harry suivit attentivement son hôte insoupçonné et s'installa en face d'elle à la table dressée dont le plat se remplit instantanément, comme s'il n'attendait qu'eux. Harry supposa qu'il employait le même système qu'à Poudlard et que la cuisine devait être juste en dessous. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement mais Narcissa décida de briser ce dernier.

- Dis… Excuse-moi de paraitre un peu curieuse mais il me semble que tu es devenu quelque peu … proche avec le jeune Potter, non ?

Harry releva la tête un peu déconcerté.

- Disons qu'on a eu quelques problèmes et qu'on a pris le temps de faire un peu connaissance. Il n'est pas si vantard et fier que ça pour finir.

Narcissa soupira d'aise et afficha un grand sourire ce qui dérouta encore plus Harry. N'était-elle pas une mangemort ? N'était-il pas l'ennemi juré de son maitre ? A moins que… A moins qu'elle l'était plus par obligation que par choix ?

- Tant mieux, mon chéri ! Je suis ravie pour toi !

Le repas se termina dans un nouveau silence et, à la fin, Harry prétexta être fatigué. Il quitta la pièce et remercia intérieurement Draco du plan que ce dernier lui avait fait. Il trouva sans trop de difficultés sa chambre temporaire. Il fouilla un peu dans les affaires du Serpentard et passa devant une grosse armoire. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais, celle-ci ne voulant pas céder malgré ses efforts, il alla se coucher dans l'immense lit pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.

**XoXoXoX**

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Harry s'était juste perdu une ou deux fois mais sans jamais mettre en doute son identité. Il avait aussi réessayé d'ouvrir l'armoire pour percer son secret mais rien n'y faisait. Nous étions maintenant lundi matin et Harry se préparait pour accompagner Narcissa Malfoy sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je sais que Noël est seulement vendredi mais je me suis dit qu'on pouvait organiser un petit quelque chose à deux et aller chercher des cadeaux pour tes amis.

Harry avait acquiescé cette initiative avec enthousiasme et prenait autant de temps que son rival – si on pouvait encore les considérer comme tels – pour se préparer.

- Allez, Draco ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Le Gryffondor sortit de sa chambre et déboula en courant dans le salon. Narcissa lui tendait un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il prit et il se plaça dans la cheminée.

- Chemin de Traverse !

Il arriva au Chaudron Baveur, Narcissa le suivant, et ils prirent la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Ils firent plusieurs boutiques et Harry trouva facilement des cadeaux pour Ron et Hermione. Le plus difficile fut d'en trouver un pour son rival et pour sa mère. Le pauvre devait d'ailleurs bien s'ennuyer au 4, Privet Drive. Narcissa, qui avait fini ses achats, sortit Harry de ses pensées.

- Draco chéri, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? J'aimerais ne plus trop trainer avant d'aller à la poste !

- Oui, Mère, c'est bon !

Harry paya rapidement ses derniers achats, un magnifique collier de perles pour le gracile cou de la mère et un petit bracelet représentant un serpent pour le fils. Ça devrait leur plaire. Ils allèrent déposer leurs cadeaux pour qu'ils soient livrés le matin de Noël mais le Gryffondor garda tout de même les cadeaux des Malfoy, il préférait leur donner en mains propres. Ils finirent par aller prendre un café et une Bièreaubeurre avant de rentrer au Manoir Malfoy.

Le repas se passa autour d'une discussion semi-sérieuse comme Narcissa avait l'habitude d'avoir avec Draco sauf que là, elle l'avait avec Harry. Ce dernier avait déjà pris l'habitude de ce genre de souper qui le dépaysait totalement des vacances chez les Dursley. Il eut une nouvelle fois une pensée pour son ami-ennemi, ce que remarqua tout de suite Mme Malfoy.

- Ça ne va pas, mon Draco ?

- Si, si ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué de cette journée, c'est tout.

- Tu devrais aller dormir alors !

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Mère.

- Bonne nuit, mon Dragon !

Harry quitta la table et se rendit directement dans sa chambre provisoire. Il s'installa dans le lit et ferma momentanément les yeux quand un léger bruit résonna dans le silence régnant. Le Griffon leva les yeux vers l'origine du son et regarda attentivement la grosse armoire… Se serait-elle ouverte ? Il quitta le lit et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir le meuble. Il trouva alors en son sein une grande pensine et hésita soudainement à y entrer. Après tout, ce qui se trouvait dedans faisait partie du jardin secret du blond et Harry compris alors pourquoi elle était verrouillée. Mais pourquoi venait-elle de s'ouvrir, restait un mystère. Devait-il regarder à l'intérieur ? C'était un peu comme si on l'invitait à y plonger, non ? Harry n'hésita plus et passa la tête la première pour atterrir dans un des souvenirs de Draco. Il y retrouva la jeune tête blonde, effrayée, face à son père qui tenait un fouet.

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Je suis désolé, Père. Je suis désolé.

Le fouet claqua et le jeune Malfoy se recroquevilla en pleurs. Un autre coup parti, puis un troisième et le souvenir disparut pour laisser place à un autre où un Draco un peu plus âgé était enchainé dans une sorte de donjon. A l'entrée, Lucius regardait son fils avec un regard méprisant.

- Ça t'apprendra à me désobéir ! Retiens bien la leçon.

Le futur Serpentard prit ses genoux dans ses bras et posa sa tête dessus, sanglotant, alors que la porte se refermait en laissant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

- Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce ne sont pas des cas isolés…

Harry se retourna et aperçut Narcissa Malfoy qui affichait un air triste.

- Que…

- Ne dis rien ! Je sais que tu n'es pas mon fils… Harry Potter, je présume ?

Harry resta bouche bée et recula d'un pas.

- Ne restons pas là pour discuter. Je n'ai pas envie d'en voir plus…

Harry regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'elle avait raison, les souvenirs devenant plus atroces et déchirants que les précédents. Harry suivit Narcissa qui l'emmena dans le salon. Là, elle demanda à un elfe d'apporter du café et un remontant qu'elle avala d'une traite alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile. Une mère devine tout et reconnaitrait son enfant entre mille, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Harry ne répondit rien ne sachant plus par où continuer. L'ex-Serpentarde reprit la conversation.

- Comment va Draco ?

- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- On ne sait pas trop en fait. On cherche toujours. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que nos corps ont été échangés, et ce depuis début novembre.

- Je vois. Et où se trouve-t-il en ce moment même ?

- Chez mon oncle et ma tante.

- Je suppose que personne n'est au courant…

- A part vous, Dumbledore et mon amie Hermione Granger.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Harry toisa son interlocutrice.

- Désolée, l'habitude de devoir l'utiliser en présence de mon mari, je n'aime pas trop non plus.

Elle soupira profondément.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû laisser Draco te parler de son passé mais je pense qu'il était tout de même intéressant pour toi d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui pour le comprendre. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile. C'est même facile à deviner, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Draco a été maltraité par son père… Mais il ne l'a jamais moins aimé pour cela… Lucius a essayé de le façonné à son image… Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il n'a pas totalement réussi.

Narcissa se resservit un remontant et le vida une nouvelle fois d'une traite.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plus sympa que Lucius quand il le veut.

- Il n'est pas comme Lucius. Mais il est coincé tout comme moi j'ai été coincée à une époque. Et j'ai une marque qui ne me le fera jamais oublier.

Elle déposa sa main sur son avant-bras, là où était surement la marque en question.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout cela. Tu n'en as rien à faire en réalité.

- Avant peut-être… Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus autant l'affirmer.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry comprenait surtout qu'elle avait besoin de parler, dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Elle se resservit un nouveau verre qu'elle vida comme les deux premiers.

- Ça te dirait de passer les fêtes avec ta famille et Draco ?

Harry fut surpris et regarda attentivement l'ex-Serpentarde dont le visage s'illuminait.

- Comment ?

Harry reconnu l'air malicieux qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur le visage qu'il empruntait en ce moment et ne sut s'il devait en avoir peur ou pas.

- On s'invite ! Il y a surement bien un moyen de les piéger d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ?

Le Griffon réfléchit un court instant et ne trouvait plus cette idée si déroutante…

**XoXoXoX**

Draco Malfoy, de son côté, ne passait pas d'aussi bonnes vacances. A peine arrivé au 4, Privet Drive, il avait dû se retenir de grimacer. Comment Harry pouvait vivre dans un endroit pareil. Certes, c'était coquet mais tellement… moldu ! Et il n'était même pas encore entré !

- Vas déposer tes affaires à l'étage, immédiatement ! On va bientôt diner, grogna l'oncle Vernon.

Draco s'exécuta et monta dans une petite chambre très banale et un peu simple. Le Serpentard soupira un grand coup et regarda rapidement dans les armoires pour apercevoir que son ami-ennemi n'avait rien à lui. Les vêtements venaient surement de ce que le cousin Dudley avait eu l'extrême générosité d'offrir et les livres et autres avaient surement été achetés en seconde main ou en braderie. Draco commençait déjà à regretter son manoir.

- A table !

Le Serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois et alla s'installer à côté de la famille d'Harry. Le repas se fit dans un silence glacial mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Dragon. Il préférait largement qu'ils le laissent tranquille. A la fin du repas, comme prévu, il fit la vaisselle et monta dans la chambre de son camarade d'école pour s'installer dans le lit. Il resta étendu un moment sans trouver le sommeil, la chouette blanche à ses côtés qu'il caressait soigneusement. Il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte en pensant à Harry et à sa mère.

Le reste du week-end se passa tranquillement. Draco était souvent dans sa chambre sauf quand l'un des deux adultes lui donnait une corvée à faire. Il les acceptait toute sans broncher, sa seule motivation était qu'il pourrait bientôt enfin retourner au château. La monotonie et la routine s'installèrent donc très rapidement et furent brisées par un hibou le mercredi matin ainsi qu'une lettre très spéciale arrivée par courrier moldu. L'oncle Vernon, qui était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil dans le salon ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée non sans d'abord jeter un coup d'œil au nom de l'expéditeur. Elle venait d'une certaine Narcissa Malfoy qui habitait dans un certain Manoir Malfoy, cela avait suffi pour éveiller la curiosité de Vernon Dursley.

« Chers Mr. et Mme Dursley,

Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse de vous écrire malgré que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Cependant, j'ai appris que vous étiez dans la même situation délicate que moi, que quelqu'un de votre famille n'était pas normal. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée et le fait de ne pouvoir en parler me déchire au plus haut point.

Sachez, cher Monsieur, que je suis issue d'une longue et noble lignée qui, malheureusement a été oubliée avec le temps. Mais, elle a tout de même encore suffisamment de prestige et il est du devoir de ma famille de faire bonne figure. Aussi j'ai peur de ce qu'on viendrait à dire si quelqu'un apprenait ce lourd et délicat secret qui entache la réputation de mes ancêtres.

Tant d'horribles pensées me viennent à l'esprit et je n'ai personne à qui confier la peine et la douleur que m'apportent ce fardeau. C'est alors que j'ai appris votre histoire par mon fils et j'ai voulu prendre contact avec vous. Car le fait de savoir que je ne suis pas seule dans ce monde me rassure. Je sais que l'idée va vous paraitre ridicule mais pourrions-nous profiter des fêtes pour se voir et parler de tout cela ? Quelle que soit votre réponse, je l'attends avec impatience.

Avec mon plus grand respect,

Narcissa Malfoy. »

Dans sa chambre, Draco lisait attentivement la lettre que lui avait fait parvenir le hibou. Elle contenait juste quelques mots d'Harry qui lui disait qu'il allait avoir une surprise et qu'il devait jouer le jeu le plus possible. Mais de quel jeu parlait-il ?

- Harry ! Viens ici tout de suite !

La voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon résonna dans toute la maison indiquant qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire attendre. Le Serpentard dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon en compagnie de Vernon et Pétunia.

- Exceptionnellement, un de tes amis – L'oncle insista bien sur ce dernier mot – va venir passer Noël ici avec sa famille. Tu vas donc partir avec Pétunia pour aller faire les courses pour le réveillon et acheter quelques babioles qui serviront de cadeaux aux invités, d'accord ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que son rival et sa mère avaient bien pu manigancer ? Parce qu'il était évident que Vernon parlait d'eux.

- Tu les connais mieux que nous donc tache de trouver des cadeaux pas trop chers qui leur plairont.

- Bien… Bien sûr ! On peut même se mettre en route immédiatement, tante Pétunia.

Ils se hâtèrent vers la voiture et partirent en direction du magasin alors que le jeune homme se posait plein de questions.

**XoXoXoX**

Vendredi arriva rapidement. Il était 17h30 et tout était prêt pour recevoir la fameuse Mme Malfoy qui devait arriver dans 30 minutes. Vernon Dursley attendait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, fumant sa pipe. Pétunia, maniaque comme toujours, arrangeait les deux-trois petits détails qui ne lui plaisait toujours pas et Dudley attendait patiemment, devant la porte, les invités. Tous les trois s'étaient mis sur leurs 31. Même Draco, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sur la chaise de son bureau en caressant tendrement la chouette blanche qui l'observait, portait des vêtements beaucoup plus présentables que ce que portait Harry en temps habituel. Les yeux fixés sur le cadran de l'horloge, le Serpentard regardait l'aiguille avancer petit à petit. Quand elle atteignit enfin le sommet du cadran, la sonnette retendit dans le hall d'entrée et Draco dévala noblement les escaliers, juste avant que Dudley ouvre la porte.

- Mme Malfoy ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

- Oh ! Bonsoir, jeune homme ! Vous devez être Dudley Dursley, je présume.

- Tout à fait, Madame. Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de votre manteau et Harry vous accompagnera juste qu'au salon.

- Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Draco.

Dudley s'exécuta et prit les manteaux des deux invités pour les accrocher au porte-manteau. Narcissa et Harry adressèrent un grand sourire et un petit clin d'œil discret au petit Dragon qui les amena jusque salon au le reste des Dursley les attendait avec impatience.

- Mme Malfoy, un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- De même ! Mais s'il-vous-plait, mon cher, ne nous formalisons pas de trop ! Je suppose que c'est charmante dame est votre épouse.

- Pétunia, un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi…

- Narcissa. Et voici mon fils – Elle prit un air dégouté en prononçant ce dernier mot – Draco.

Harry, qui avait été très silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, s'approcha de l'oncle Vernon pour lui serrer la main.

- Ravi d'enfin rencontrer la famille d'Harry.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Pétunia à qui il fit un baisemain comme lui avait enseigné Narcissa ces derniers jours.

- Vous avez un fils admirable poli, fit cette dernière.

- Oui… Encore heureux, il n'a pas que des défauts, ajouta Mme Malfoy en faisant semblant d'être écœurée sur le dernier mot.

- Je vous propose de commencer l'apéritif, dit soudainement Vernon en se frottant les mains. La jolie blonde acquiesça et s'assit dans le divan à l'endroit que lui proposait l'oncle d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Pétunia était partie chercher les petits fours et le champagne avec 3-4 flûtes.

- Les enfants, dit l'ex-Serpentarde en regardant les trois jeunes hommes qui se tenaient encore debout, et si vous alliez faire un tour dehors pour profiter du bon air frais ?

Elle adressa un regard faussement complice à l'homme corpulent qui la regardait attentivement et insista comprenant l'idée de son invitée : pouvoir parler tranquillement.

Les trois jeunes gens obéirent et prirent la direction du jardin. Une fois seuls, les trois adules commencèrent la discussion.

- Vernon, je suis si heureuse que vous ayez accepté ma proposition. J'étais si seule et désespérée avant d'entendre parler de vous, même si je suis entièrement désolée que ce ne soit pas à votre avantage.

- Mais ne vous excusez pas, Narcissa. Il est naturel de s'entre-aider alors que nous sommes dans la même délicate situation. Mais je vous en prie, parlez-nous un peu de vous ! Nous n'avons pas l'honneur d'en savoir autant sur vous.

Narcissa hocha faiblement de la tête et but une gorgée du champagne que lui tendait Pétunia. Elle continua ensuite à mener les Dursley en bateau en leur racontant que elle et le père de Draco venaient tous les deux de longues et nobles lignées, que le père de son fils était décédé d'une grave maladie, qu'elle n'avait pas pu abandonner son fils de peur que quelqu'un soit au courant. Elle poursuivit en leur expliquant comment elle vivait avec son fils, comment elle le traitait, le tout ponctué de temps à autre des petits soupirs compatissants, des remarques désobligeantes sur le fils Malfoy et quelques anecdotes sur Harry qui faisait rire intérieurement la jolie blonde. Le temps passa à vive allure et 20h sonna soudainement, ramenant les adultes à la réalité.

- Oh ! Je propose d'aller chercher les enfants et de passer à table, dit gentiment Pétunia.

**XoXoXoX**

Alors que les trois adolescents sortaient, Dudley était complètement abasourdi. Il venait de se faire mettre à la porte par ses parents et en compagnie de deux sorciers en plus ! Il se tourna vers les deux autres, légèrement apeuré. Les deux autres en questions se souriaient de manière complice. Ils finirent par se prendre amicalement dans les bras.

- Salut, Griffon ! Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

- Ferme-là, sale Serpent ! Ta mère voulait absolument te voir, c'est tout ! Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, on serait restés dans ton manoir.

Dudley ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait devant lui et regardait à tour de rôle les deux amis-ennemis. En voyant son air intrigué, celui qui semblait être son cousin répondit à ses questions muettes.

- Ton cousin et moi avons accidentellement échangé nos corps, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Tu parles ! Quelle plaie !

- Ose dire que tu n'es pas bien dans mon corps parfait !

- Fais gaffe, Draco… ma tête enfle et tu risques de ne plus pouvoir passer la porte après !

Les deux sorciers paraissaient très sérieux et prêts à se sauter dessus. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Dudley, lui, se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou, tout simplement. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un des bancs qui ornaient le jardin et furent vite rejoins par le jeune moldu qui hésitaient à les imiter ou à rester seul dans son coin. Draco raconta rapidement comment s'était passé le début de ses vacances en insultant le plus possible les Dursley pour le mauvais traitement qu'ils lui avaient réservé maintenant et à Harry précédemment. Le Gryffondor expliqua aussi son séjour au Manoir Malfoy, comment Narcissa avait découvert le pot-aux-roses en oubliant tout de même de mentionner le passage de la pensine et comment ils avaient eu l'idée de tromper les tuteurs d'Harry pour venir le voir. Ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien quand la voix de Pétunia retentit dans le jardin :

- A table, les enfants !

- On arrive, répondit Draco.

Il se tourna alors vers le jeune moldu qui avait suivi toute leur conversation sans dire un mot.

- Une dernière chose avant… Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue à propos de ce que tu viens d'entendre sinon je te promets que je t'emmènerai brûler en enfer pour l'éternité, compris ?

Dudley acquiesça et suivit les deux sorciers qui se dirigeaient dans le salon. Pétunia s'affairait en cuisine pour terminer les entrées alors que Vernon et Narcissa vidait le fond du champagne. Harry remarqua enfin la présence du sapin et se rappela soudainement d'un détail.

- Mère, on a oublié de prendre les cadeaux dans la voiture. Je vais vite les chercher.

Harry était sorti avant que Vernon ne puisse dire quelque chose.

- Des cadeaux ? Mais il ne fallait pas, voyons !

- Mais si, répondit immédiatement Narcissa, vous nous invitez si gentiment chez vous !

Harry rentra aussitôt et disposa sept cadeaux au pied du sapin, à côté de ceux déjà présents. Ils s'installèrent alors tous à table et les adultes se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien. Harry était épaté par le talent de Narcissa. Elle avait retenu tout ce qu'il lui avait appris et utilisait chaque détail dans la conversation. Draco jetait un coup d'œil complice à son voisin de table quand il vit sa mère parler avec une telle aisance de chose qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, aussi étonnant cela soit-il. Puis, minuit sonna alors que tante Pétunia apportait la bûche. Cependant, comme ils n'avaient tous plus vraiment très faim, ils décidèrent d'aller dans le salon pour ouvrir les présents.

- Honneur à vous, déclara l'invitée en tendant un paquet à Vernon.

- C'est vraiment gentil à vous.

Elle tendit un autre paquet à Pétunia qui ouvrit et fut émerveillée par le collier qu'elle découvrit.

Harry, lui avait entrainé Draco dans un coin pour lui offrir le bracelet.

- Merci… C'est magnifique.

Il le mit immédiatement au poignet et donna un cadeau à Harry. Celui-ci découvrit un collier avec un magnifique lion comme pendentif.

- Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir !

Harry le posa autour de son cou et l'admira encore un peu avec un grand sourire. Cet échange de cadeau mettait enfin fin à leur rivalité de toujours. Ils se prirent une nouvelle fois dans les bras pour sceller définitivement leur nouvelle amitié et rejoignirent les autres pour terminer d'ouvrir les cadeaux et aller manger la buche. Après quelques tasses de café, Narcissa décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle et Harry dirent alors au revoir aux Dursley et à Draco. Une fois dans la voiture, ils démarrèrent pour s'arrêter un rien plus loin dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards.

- Prêt pour le transplanage d'escorte ?

- Oui.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et rétrécirent la voiture avant de transplaner pour le Manoir Malfoy.

**XoXoXoX**

Le reste des vacances se passèrent tranquillement et Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9¾ sur la gare de King's Cross en compagnie de Hermione et de la famille Weasley. Ils firent le trajet ensemble en se racontant leurs vacances et en se montrant les cadeaux reçus les uns des autres. Ils finirent par arriver à Poudlard et chacun alla s'assoir à sa table respective. Harry se rendit donc à la table des Serpentard qui semblait bien silencieuse pour une fois. Cela en était même gênant. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que tout le monde semblait avoir les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bah… Disons que tu sembles bien proche des Gryffondors, tout à coup, répondit Blaise Zabini.

Harry tourna la tête vers le beau jeune homme à la peau noir qui le fixait intensément.

- Peut-être… Et même si c'est le cas, ça ne regarde que moi, non ?

Blaise eut un petit sourire amusé. Pour lui, le blond venait d'avouer.

- C'est donc le cas. Et non, ça ne regarde pas que toi ! Ça fait longtemps que nos deux maisons sont en froid. Mais, j'avoue que ça serait bien si ce n'était plus le cas ! Il y a tout de même de jolies filles chez les griffons !

Harry soupira et lâcha un léger rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle !

- Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux alors !

Le repas se finit dans le calme et Harry prit la direction des quartiers des Préfets-en-chef en compagnie d'Hermione. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs raconté la discussion avec Blaise.

- Il n'a pas tort. Ce ne serait pas un mal de même un terme à la guerre entre nous et les Serpentard.

- Si mon père et Sirius nous entendaient, ils nous étriperaient sur place !

- C'est vrai. Mais les temps changent et ils ne sont plus à Poudlard. Ça ne les regarde plus ! Et ils ont le droit qu'on leur laisse une chance. Je suis sûre qu'il y a moins d'aspirant mangemorts qu'au temps des maraudeurs. Du moins, moins qui veulent réellement l'être.

- Je suis déjà sûr que non pour Draco. Je pense qu'il en va de même pour Zabini. Crabbe et Goyle, par contre.

- Il y a des imbéciles partout ! Mais bon, Ils ont l'air de suivre Draco donc peut-être que…

- Oui, peut-être… On verra avec le temps.

Ils étaient dans leur salle commune quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre un Harry Potter un peu énervé.

- Désolé de débarquer comme ça mais Ron me tape sur le système. Je peux passer la nuit ici ?

Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent étonné mais pas surpris.

- Je vais le tuer, celui-là, si il continue ! Je vais lui parler demain et il va m'entendre, ronchonna Hermione. Tu peux rester mais tu vas devoir dormir dans le lit d'Harry. Bon et bien, bonne nuit !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre affichant un léger sourire que les deux autres ne purent voir. Le Dragon resta figé alors que le Lion soupirait, résigné.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas la contrarier. Ron l'énerve déjà assez comme ça…

Sans ajouter un mot, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit d'une personne pour dormir, dos-à-dos, mais ils eurent cependant du mal à trouver le sommeil, chacun perturbé par la présence de l'autre…

**XoXoXoX**

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se leva difficilement après une nuit agitée par quelques rêves étranges dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Afin de mieux se réveiller, il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il se déshabilla tranquillement sans être dérangé : Il n'y avait personne à une heure aussi matinale. Il se dirigea vers la douche et ouvrit l'eau froide qui lui remit les idées en place. Il alla ensuite se sécher et remarqua pour la première fois un grand miroir où il put admirer en entier le magnifique corps de Draco. La peau blanche et douce, les yeux gris tempête, cette bouche sensuelle, le torse mince, dessiné et presque imberbe, les hanches délicates, les fesses fermes, la virilité qui commençait tout doucement à se dresser… La virilité qui se redresse ? Harry secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se dit qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit dans la grande salle encore vide, les joues encore un peu rouges. Il fut suivi de près par Draco et Hermione qui vinrent lui dire bonjour avant d'aller à la table des Griffons. La salle se remplit petit à petit et les hiboux arrivèrent alors avec le courrier et les exemplaires de la Gazette des Sorciers. Comme d'habitude, un hibou déposa un des tirages à côté d'Harry qui le négligea pour le moment. Il avait toute la journée pour le lire. Cependant, les têtes que firent les deux autres en lisant la gazette le fit instantanément changer d'avis. Il lut alors les gros titres avant de tirer une sale tête lui aussi.

« Evasion multiples d'Azkaban.

Plusieurs mangemorts ont été libérés suite au retournement des détraqueurs face au Ministère… »

Harry ne termina pas l'article et suivit Draco qui venait de sortir de la salle en compagnie d'Hermione. Il les rattrapa et les emmena dans le salon des préfets-en-chef. Le Dragon n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le canapé qu'il s'effondra, abattu par la nouvelle. Harry fit signe à Hermione et cette dernière comprit qu'il valait mieux les laisser pour le moment. Il alla ensuite près de son nouvel ami et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter un peu.

- Harry… J'ai peur…

- Il ne faut pas ! Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

- Mais… Père… Et Tu-sais-qui… Je ne veux pas le rejoindre.

- Je sais… Et tu n'y seras pas obligé, je te le promets.

Harry serra un peu plus l'étreinte et Draco se blottit contre lui. Il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu plus rassuré. Il était bien dans ses bras… Particulièrement bien… Tellement bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que son nouvel ami se crispait et que ses joues viraient à l'écrevisse dans cette situation plus que plaisante mais légèrement gênante. Ils restèrent pourtant ainsi pendant un petit temps quand le Griffon eut soudainement une idée.

- Viens ! On va voir Dumbledore ! On va te faire rentrer dans l'ordre du Phénix.

- L'ordre de quoi ?

Draco n'eut cependant pas de réponse. Harry le tira par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

**XoXoXoX**

- Mr. Le directeur, vous n'êtes pas sans connaitre les derniers événements.

- Hélas, non, Severus. Je préfèrerai tout de même que ce ne soit qu'un canular stupide de la Gazette mais on ne peut nier la véracité des faits. J'avais pourtant prévenu le Ministre mais bon… Il n'a jamais voulu me croire.

- Lucius fait partie des évadés. J'ai peur pour la sécurité de Draco.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Severus, c'est loin d'être le problème principal du jeune Malfoy pour le moment. Mais la situation est devenue critique. C'est pourquoi j'ai absolument besoin de vous maintenant. Les informations que vous arrivez à extorquer de Voldemort lui-même sont primordiales !

- Bien sûr ! Je comp…

Severus Snape n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand deux élèves qu'il connaissait que trop bien déboulèrent dans le bureau où ils étaient.

- Désolé, Professeurs, il s'agit d'une urgence, déclara Harry.

- Je vous en prie, Draco, allez-y, déclara Snape légèrement énervé par la conduite de son filleul.

- Est-il possible que je fasse partie de l'ordre du Phénix ?

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Snape regardait avec stupéfaction son filleul alors que Dumbledore avait un petit sourire amusé, comme d'habitude.

- Qui vous a mis au courant de l'ordre, demanda soudainement Severus.

- Harry, il m'a tout expliqué, répliqua toujours le Gryffondor dans la peau du Malfoy. Je n'ai pas envie de servir le Lord et de rejoindre mon père par obligation.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, demanda alors le directeur tourné vers le véritable Draco.

Ce dernier sentit le regard posé sur lui et releva la tête en comprenant soudainement ce qu'il se passait.

- Oui, Professeur. Je suis décidé.

Le professeur de potion regarda alors le Lion, ne comprenant plus trop ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Harry répondait-il ? Et pourquoi semblait-il un peu perdu il y a quelques secondes. Il comprit alors et se pencha vers le vieil homme au nez aquilin.

- Attendez un peu… Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que…

- Si, Severus. Ces deux garçons ont échangés leurs corps sans le vouloir. Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?

L'espion pâlit alors au point d'en faire jalouser son filleul et s'assit sur une des chaises les plus proches. Il fit apparaitre un Whisky Pur Feu et l'avala d'une traite.

- Ceci explique cela, alors…

Dumbledore ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de son professeur de potions.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Draco. Considère-toi comme appartenant à l'Ordre. Je crois que vu les circonstances, il est préférable de t'y inscrire tout de suite. Ce qui monte à quatre le nombre d'élèves faisant partie de notre organisation contre ce pauvre Tom.

- Quatre ?

- Oui, Severus. Je décrète que, vue la situation, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley font aussi partie de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, ce ne sera réellement le cas qu'à votre majorité, rajouta-t-il en regardant Harry. Plus nombreux nous serons, mieux ce sera pour la bataille finale… Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela mais n'êtes-vous pas censés être en cours, jeunes gens ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec surprise. Avec les derniers événements, ils en avaient oublié leurs cours. Dumbledore signa alors deux mots qu'il tendit à ses élèves.

- Voici un mot d'excuses pour vos professeurs. Allez ! Filez !

**XoXoXoX**

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron, particulièrement de mauvaise humeur dans la chambre des Préfets-en-chef à la demande des deux premiers. L'annonce qu'il avait à leur faire était de la première importance. Une fois sûrs que personne ne viendrait les déranger à l'aide de quelques sortilèges bien placés de la rousse, ils résumèrent leur visite chez Dumbledore et les conséquences que cela avait eues.

- On est des membres de l'Ordre ! Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et bomba le torse de fierté.

- Pas la peine de faire le paon pour autant, rajouta Hermione en riant. Ce ne sera le cas que lorsque qu'on aura 17 ans.

Elle fit alors un regard amicalement menaçant à Ron afin de lui rappeler un léger détail.

- D'ailleurs… Je suis désolé pour hier, Draco. Je n'ai pas été très juste avec toi, grommela ce dernier.

- Ce n'est rien. On fait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et on recommence du Début, Weasmoche !

- D'accord ! Sale Serpent ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela mais je vais monter. Ginny m'a demandé un peu d'aide pour un de ses cours.

- Tiens… C'est étonnant ! Habituellement, c'est à moi qu'elle demande de l'aide, répondit aussitôt la Lionne à la longue crinière brune.

- Oui. Mais comme tu es Préfet-en-chef, elle préférait ne pas trop te déranger.

- Mais quelle idée ! On va y aller à deux ! A plus tard, les garçons !

- A plus !

Les deux dits garçons regardèrent partirent leurs amis dans un silence total puis se regardèrent. Harry avait autorisé Draco à venir aussi et rester aussi souvent qu'il voulait. Harry décida de se plonger dans un de ses cours et ne remarqua même pas que le Malfoy s'était approché de la fenêtre et fixait l'horizon d'un air triste et légèrement effrayé. Un soupir le sortit de sa lecture et il observa un Serpentard déconfit. Il posa son livre et alla prendre dans ses bras celui que l'on prenait maintenant pour le Survivant afin de le réconforter.

- Draco ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, Harry…

- Allez, sérieusement !

-…

- Pourquoi tu sembles aussi effrayé par ton père ?

Malfoy frémit si bien que le jeune Potter regretta un peu sa question.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolé.

- Non… Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'en parleras si un jour tu en as l'envie.

Le silence grave s'installa, presque dérangeant. Le Griffon ne savait plus quoi dire et ce fut le Serpent qui rompit le calme ambiant, d'une voix douce mais apeurée :

- Merci d'être là…

- C'est normal. On est amis, maintenant. On peut compter l'un sur l'autre.

Le Serpentard eut un petit rire forcé.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Ça te dirait un bon bain pour te changer les idées ?

Draco sourit. Un bon bain chaud, ça lui ferait énormément de bien. Il ne pensait déjà plus aux gens qui l'attendaient dehors et encore moins à la réaction de son père quand ce dernier apprendrait l'affiliation de son fils à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux vers l'immense salle de bain des Préfets où l'immense baignoire ne demandait que d'être remplie d'eau, de mousses et de parfums. Ils ouvrèrent grands les robinets et se déshabillèrent chacun de leurs côtés – ce qui était parfaitement ridicule parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher l'un à l'autre sur le plan physique… Enfin, normalement – et plongèrent ensemble dans l'immense bain chaud et parfumé qui s'offrait à eux. Ils se délacèrent, se prélassèrent, jouèrent, s'amusèrent et finirent par s'accouder au bord tout en fixant le grand miroir qui était toujours là depuis la dernière visite d'Harry. Le griffon s'en rappelait très bien, d'ailleurs… Tellement bien qu'il sentit à nouveau quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas durcir et se cogner contre le bord de la baignoire. Il remercia secrètement la mousse de cacher cette position inconfortable et essaya de trouver quelque chose pour sortir le corps de Malfoy de sa tête. C'était sans compter, bien sûr, sur l'aide dudit Malfoy.

- T'es quand même assez mignon, Potter ! Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas de petite amie.

Harry rougit. Qu'est-ce que Draco venait de dire ? Il le trouvait mignon ? Il n'était pas sérieux tout de même ?

- Et toi, alors ?

- Moi ? C'est différent ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne qui me convient, c'est tout.

- C'est ça… Comme si j'allais te croire…

- Mais c'est vrai… Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est une fille belle, courageuse, intelligente et qui a du répondant. Un peu comme toi, en fait…

Le Griffon rougit de plus belle. Et ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

- Mais… Mais je ne suis pas une fille.

- Oui… c'est dommage…

-…

-Euh… Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit, Harry !

Draco sortit de l'eau, s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement. Quand Harry fut enfin seul, il alla se sécher laissant le membre dur à vue. Il fonça ensuite dans sa chambre en passant devant Hermione sans lui dire un mot. D'ailleurs, cette dernière releva la tête de son bouquin et fut ahurie par le comportement bizarre de son meilleur ami. Elle ne dit cependant rien et laissa Harry s'allonger dans son lit, essayant vainement de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et encore moins à ce qui venait de se passer.

**XoXoXoX**

Draco filait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs en repensant à sa baignade avec Harry. Le reflet qu'il avait vu dans le miroir l'avait perturbé. Cette peau hâlée, ses cheveux bruns en batailles, les yeux émeraude, ce torse carré et fort. Harry était vraiment mignon et courageux. Il avait du répondant et il était loin d'être con. Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit tout ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il soudainement senti le sexe du brun se redresser. Il était maintenant rouge tomate à cette pensée et il se dit qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce fut sans compter sur l'apparition du célèbre professeur de potions de Poudlard.

- Draco ! Ça va ?

L'apostrophé sortit de sa rêverie et regarda son parrain approcher.

- Oui… Je suis content de pouvoir te reparler normalement.

- Normalement… C'est un bien grand mot ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Snape regarda attentivement son filleul. Joues rouges, état de rêverie, l'air ailleurs, semi-sourire béat. Pas de doute possible…

- Et bien… Notre impérial Draco serait-il tombé amoureux ? Quelle est la pauvre victime, demanda le professeur en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, répondit le jeune homme, scandalisé par une telle supposition.

- Bien sûr… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête, ironisa l'interlocuteur. Enfin… Si j'étais toi, j'attendrai d'être plus présentable.

Le Serpentard regarda son parrain s'en aller, outré intérieurement par cette dernière remarque. N'empêche… Et s'il avait raison sur un point ? Et s'il était tombé amoureux de l'Élu ? C'est idée était stupide, complètement stupide. Draco se secoua rapidement la tête et alla dans le dortoir des Griffons pour se reposer et essayer vainement de ne plus penser à Harry…

**XoXoXoX**

- Draco… Tu m'as l'air un peu ailleurs…

Le lendemain, Hermione et le Serpentard s'étaient retrouvés pour bosser sur les nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà reçus depuis la rentrée d'hier. Enfin, pour ce dernier, c'était plus une excuse pour se changer les idées.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

La Griffonne vit les joues du Serpent virer au rouge, de même que l'air indigné et légèrement énervé de ce dernier en disait long sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Non… Rien… Mais tu devrais peut-être te concentrer un peu sur ton devoir de métamorphose, répondit-elle souriante et compatissante.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, Granger ! Tu peux te retirer ça de la tête !

- Mais je n'ai jamais pensé ça, mentit-elle. Pourquoi tu croyais ça ?

- Euh…

- Lapsus révélateur… Draco, c'est génial ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry arriva près de ses deux amis et s'assit en face de Draco qui feintait un intérêt soudain pour son devoir, encore plus rouge qu'il y a cinq minutes.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Hermione regarda les deux l'air incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Ooh ! » de surprise quand elle comprit ce qui se passait au grand dam de Draco. Elle lui fit alors un clin d'œil discret alors que celui-ci la toisait, mécontent. Elle était vraiment trop intelligente pour son bien.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Le Serpent partit sans demander son reste, donnant inconsciemment une occasion à Hermione de se mêler de leur future histoire. Un petit temps passa et elle attaqua l'air de rien quand elle décida que c'était le bon moment.

- Il est tout de même sympa, Draco. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, Répondit Harry les yeux toujours fixé sur son devoir.

- Et il est même assez craquant…

Le Gryffondor faillit manquer d'air face à cette révélation et leva la tête, un peu rouge, vers Hermione qui le regardait en souriant. L'attirance était donc réciproque…

- Si… Si tu le dis.

- Eh ! Pansy ! Y a Dray, ici !

Debout, pas loin d'eux, se trouvait Blaise Zabini qui fut rapidement rejoint par Pansy Parkinson. Ils vinrent s'installer à leur table tranquillement en mécontentant un peu la pauvre Hermione.

- Salut Granger ! Salut Draco ! Ça ne vous dérange pas si on bosse avec vous ?

Harry acquiesça rapidement alors que son amie faisait de la place aux deux arrivants avec un grand sourire en se disant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de rapprocher les deux anciens rivaux. Elle rendit le bonjour aux deux Serpents en les appelant par leurs prénoms.

- Oh ! Déjà tant de familiarité ? Je pensais qu'on allait d'abord faire plus ample connaissance, répondit Zabini avec un sourire de tombeur.

- Ne rêve pas, tout de même ! J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue…

Harry manqua une nouvelle fois d'air par jalousie, cette fois. Elle ne parlait pas de Draco, tout de même ?

- Mais disons que je ne vois plus trop pourquoi on devrait être encore aussi formel les uns envers les autres. Ce n'est pas toi qui pense qu'il faudrait arrêter cette stupide rivalité ? Même si ce n'est que pour draguer quelques Griffonnes.

Pansy retint un petit rire moqueur et Blaise toisa celui qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami.

- Très dôle… Je vois que certains ne savent pas tenir sa langue à cette table !

Ils se mirent à travailler ensemble sur leurs devoirs dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se laissèrent devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, les Serpentards allant vers leur dortoir et Harry dans la chambre des Préfet-en-chef. Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers un tout autre lieu prétextant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire…

**XoXoXoX**

- Professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je peux vous parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr, Miss Granger !

Dumbledore invita son élève à prendre place sur une chaise alors que celle-ci avançait un peu timidement. Le directeur lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa pour prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je suis au courant en ce qui concerne Draco et Harry…

- Le contraire m'aurait parfaitement étonné. Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?

- Assez longtemps.

- Rien de surprenant donc, répondit Dumbledore amusé par la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune demoiselle.

- J'aimerai savoir si vous avez déjà trouvé une solution pour eux. Non, en fait, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Ce que je voudrais, c'est vous demander un petit service.

Le directeur se servit une tasse de thé, légèrement intrigué par la demande de la Gryffondor.

- Lequel, Miss Granger ?

- Attendre mon signal pour rendre à Harry et Draco leurs corps.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes en train de vous mêler d'affaires qui ne vous regardent pas. Ceci dit, vous avez ma permission pour donner un petit coup de pouce à nos deux amis. Faites-vous plaisir.

Hermione ne fut s'empêcher de rire en jetant un regard malicieux à son directeur. Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pensé qu'il puisse être au courant, lui aussi. Elle le salua respectueusement et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre Harry… Non, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir avant…

**XoXoXoX**

- Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Draco arpentait les couloirs ne sachant vraiment pas où passer la nuit. Certainement pas avec cet abruti de Ronald Weasley, en tout cas. Harry le laisserai peut-être partager son lit.

- Non… Mauvaise idée, dit-il en rougissant.

Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se dit qu'il pouvait éventuellement passer la nuit dans la Salle-sur-demande mais il fut vite arrêté par la Préfète-en-chef.

- Draco ? Où tu vas comme ça ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ses pas l'avaient mené, malgré lui, juste devant la chambre des Préfets.

- Je me suis encore disputé avec Ron…

- Non ! Il est vraiment impossible, répondit-elle en souriant intérieurement. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas retourner à ton dortoir du coup…

- Pas vraiment… Je me suis dit que je pouvais passer la nuit…

- Bien sûr, Draco. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Enfin, tant que tu me laisses mon lit !

- Euh… Ça veut dire dormir avec Harry, dit le nouvellement brun en s'empourprant.

Hermione sourit et poussa le Serpent dans la salle commune où se trouvait Harry, devant la cheminée.

- Encore une dispute avec Ron. Draco se demandait s'il pouvait partager ton lit. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Harry était maintenant aussi rouge que l'autre garçon et bafouillait un peu mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre.

- Parfait ! Tu peux rester Draco. Je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche, termina Hermione en adressant un petit clin d'œil discret au Serpent. Ce dernier pestait contre lui-même de n'avoir pas flairé le piège que la Griffonne lui avait tendu. Il se retrouva face à Harry qui le regardait fixement.

- Si jamais ça te dérange, je peux aller dormir ailleurs.

- Où ? Tu ne vas certainement pas retourner au dortoir avec Ron, si ?

- Je pensais aussi à la Salle-sur-demande…

- Mouais… A condition qu'elle soit libre… Parfois ce n'est pas gagné.

- C'est de votre faute ! Presque personne ne connaissait l'existence de celle salle avant…

- Pas faux…

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre les deux élèves qui n'osaient pas trop se regarder.

- Sinon je peux aussi dormir dans le divan…

Harry regarda attentivement le petit canapé dans lequel il était assis.

- Non, je m'en voudrais si tu dormais dedans. Tu serais vraiment mal installé…

- Tu t'en fais pour moi, on dirait, lâcha le Serpentard mi-amusé, mi-touché.

- Euh… C'est juste amical, mentit le Griffon.

Décidément, il ne fallait pas être aveugle – Ce que Draco n'était pas – pour se rendre compte de la vérité. Le Reptile pesta contre Hermione… Elle avait vraiment tout prévu…

- Tu mens ! Tu serais pas amoureux de moi ?

Le Serpentard reprenait de l'assurance et masquait son ravissement face à cette nouvelle. Pourvu qu'Harry ne démente pas. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu.

- Mais non, voyons ! Tu vas penser quoi, là ?

Draco soupira.

- Tu mens… Tu mens très mal.

Il adressa un véritable sourire au Gryffondor et se dit qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas le brusquer… Il l'aurait tôt ou tard, c'était certain. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour cela. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et adressa un signe de la main à son futur petit ami.

- Je vais dormir. Tu peux me rejoindre ou dormir là, c'est comme tu préfères…

La porte claqua et Harry se retrouva seul, rouge pivoine. Draco avait découvert ses sentiments. Enfin, était-ce de l'amour ou autre chose ? Harry avait du mal à le savoir lui-même. Mais Draco ne semblait pas dérangé par cette option… Il resta un instant dans ses pensées si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas le retour d'une Hermione souriante et fière d'elle. Elle secoua un peu Harry et lui conseilla d'aller dormir un peu. Il lui obéit et alla dans la chambre où il trouva un Draco endormi. Il s'allongea à côté en espérant trouver le sommeil quand il sentit son compagnon de lit se retourner pour se servir de lui comme oreiller. Bien qu'il fut tout d'abord troublé, c'est dans l'allégresse de cette position qu'il s'endormi sûr de ses sentiments…

**XoXoXoX**

- Salut Draco ! Bien dormi ? Salut, Blaise. Salut Pansy.

Hermione vint embrasser le Gryffondor, assis à la table des Serpentard qui était bien matinal et un peu rouge face à la question avant d'aller à sa table.

- On se voit tantôt en Potions !

- Eh ben, Draco… On dirait que tu es finalement bien proche de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- N'utilise pas ce terme devant moi, Pansy !

- Désolée, Dray ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! Mais même si on devient proche des Griffons, elle reste ce qu'elle est !

- Et alors, c'est une raison pour continuer à l'insulter ?

Pansy se renfrogna pour le reste de la journée alors que Blaise affichait un petit sourire amusé tout en draguant de loin une magnifique Griffonne qui répondait au doux nom de Katie Bell. Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils allèrent suivre leurs cours de la journée qui fut tout à fait banale en matinée. L'après-midi, par contre, fut un peu particulier. Ni les Gryffondors, ni les Serpentards ne purent dire ce qui était le plus étonnant : Le fait qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione soient les premiers en cours, le fait qu'Harry proposa à Draco de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui ou le fait que ce dernier accepta timidement et en rougissant la proposition. Hermione, dans son coin, riait intérieurement de face à la réaction de son meilleur ami. On aurait dit un adolescent prépubère vivant son premier amour ce qui donnait donc une situation parfaitement infantiles pour deux garçons de seize ans mais particulièrement attendrissante. En y réfléchissant bien, en réalité, Draco était effectivement le premier amour d'Harry – On ne peut pas vraiment compter son aventure avec Cho – ce qui expliquait tout de même pas mal de choses… Le calme revint calmement quand le professeur entra dans la pièce. Il regarda attentivement les deux nouveaux amis – avec discrétion, tout de même – avant de commencer son cours avec un stoïcisme parfait.

- Bien, voici la potion du jour. Vous travaillerez par deux comme je l'avais précisé à votre dernier cours. Cependant, je ne pense pas avoir dit que les groupes pouvaient être mixes…

Le Dragon toisa son parrain qui était de moins en moins ravi. Ce dernier soupira.

« Au pire, ça fera remonter un peu la note finale de Draco que ce maudit Potter a massacré. »

- Nous ferons une exception pour une fois. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves se mirent donc au travaille sous l'œil peu attentif de Snape qui portait son attention sur un groupe en particulier. Plus il observait Draco et Harry, qui se montraient légèrement maladroits l'un envers l'autre, les joues colorées et souriants moins il savait comment réagir intérieurement face à ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

- Ne me dites pas que… Non, murmura l'ex-Serpentard abasourdi par l'idée qui lui vint en tête.

Pourtant, quand on prenait vraiment le temps d'observer les deux jeunes, on ne pouvait avoir de doute. Snape se leva et fit semblant d'inspecter les potions et arriva près de Draco pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Tu as intérêt à venir me voir juste à la fin du cours !

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et laissa son parrain rejoindre son bureau comme si de rien était. Le cours se termina calmement, dans le silence, sauf quand les élèves furent autorisés à sortir. Harry et Draco firent exprès de prendre leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la pièce, Snape s'approcha d'eux.

- Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de sortir, Potter, demanda-t-il froidement. J'ai besoin de parler à mon filleul, seul-à-seul.

Harry ne dit rien et fit comprendre à son ami qu'il l'attendait dehors avant de sortir de la salle de cours.

- _Collaporta _! _Assurdiato _!

Le sort lancé par le professeur atterrit sur la porte et isola la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers son filleul avant de s'asseoir en craignant que ses soupçons soient vérifiés.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernerait si c'était le cas.

- Je suis tout de même ton parrain, Draco. Bon, je peux éventuellement comprendre que tu sois attiré par les garçons. Mais pas de Potter, ce prétentieux avide de célébrité !

- Ce n'est pas parce que son père était ainsi qu'il est forcément pareil ! Tu le juges sans le connaitre ! Tu lui en veux uniquement pour ce que son père t'as fait vivre. Alors que lui, il t'a rien fait !

- Soit, revenons à Potter, alors ? Tu es sur de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Oui… Et je dois dire que c'est un peu grâce à toi que je m'en suis rendu compte…

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je pense…

- Tu m'as juste fait gagner du temps. J'aurais fini par le découvrir tout seul.

- A mon grand regret…

- Bon… Parrain, tu ne vas pas continuer avec ça ! Je peux y aller ?

- _Finite Incantatem_ !

- Merci…

Draco fit un signe de la tête à Snape et partit précipitamment à son prochain cours.

**XoXoXoX**

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rendait au bureau du Directeur par qui elle avait été demandée. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec son habituel :

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, Professeur. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Oui… Comment se portent nos deux amis ?

- Très bien, Professeur. Je pense que nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps à attendre.

- Parfait… Je vais donc vous dire ce qu'il faudra faire pour que vous puissiez vous en charger toute seule…

**XoXoXoX**

- Pas mal, ton entrainement, Harry.

- Je n'aime pas jouer comme un Serpentard !

- J'y peux rien si tu dois te faire passer pour moi.

- Je me demande s'ils vont finir par trouver une solution… Entre-temps, je vais prendre une bonne douche.

- Je crois que je vais te suivre. C'est vraiment triste ce temps pour un mois de mars.

Harry hocha de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le château sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient épiés par une charmante demoiselle à la longue crinière brune.

-Pourvu qu'ils y aillent ! J'ai eu trop de difficultés à changer de jour l'entrainement des Serpentards.

Elle arpentait les couloirs, toujours en suivant discrètement les deux Princes de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle-de-bains des Préfets. Parfait ! Qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir piqué la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry !

- Un bon bain chaud ! J'en rêvais depuis qu'on a quitté le Stade !

Draco rigola à la remarque d'Harry alors qu'ils se déshabillaient dans leurs coins. Hermione se détourna par respect et un peu par pudeur et attendit les deux « plouf » significatifs qui lui indiqueraient que les garçons étaient à l'eau. Toujours cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle s'approcha des habits pour les piquer et s'approcha de la porte avant de dévoiler sa présence.

- Je vous laisse à deux, les garçons ! Passez un bon moment, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en voyant l'air incrédule des deux adolescents. Harry sortit immédiatement de l'eau et tenta d'ouvrir désespérément la porte mais la Griffonne l'avait fermé à l'aide d'un sort et elle avait, bien sûr, emporté leurs baguettes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête, demanda Draco toujours dans l'eau.

Harry soupira et se retourna pour s'asseoir contre la porte. Il leva la tête et remarqua qu'il se trouvait face au miroir et que, dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas mis de serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait donc vue sur le reflet de Draco complétement nu et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le Serpentard le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en félicitant mentalement la Griffonne pour son plan digne du plus grand Serpentard. Il était temps pour lui de prendre la relève.

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça, Harry ?

Le Lion sursauta, sorti de ses pensées, pour tourner la tête vers le Serpent qui le fixait avec un grand sourire.

- Pour rien…

Le Griffon amorça une levée mais remarqua bien vite un détail qui valait mieux ne pas montrer au Dragon. Il rapprocha rapidement ses genoux et passa ses bras autour. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit de l'eau et courut vers Harry et le força à écarter les jambes pour laisser à vue le membre devenu dur que Harry tentait vainement de dissimuler.

- Et, à part ça, je ne t'attire pas ?

Il s'approcha encore du Griffon et leurs visages étaient maintenant à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre si bien qu'Harry ne sut répondre. Il était maintenant tout proche de l'écrevisse et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, son regard plongé dans les magnifiques yeux orageux.

- Harry Potter, dois-je avoir recours à la légilimencie pour avoir la réponse à ma question ?

Harry pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de Draco lui caresser le visage alors que ce dernier s'allongeait finalement sur lui tout en entourant son cou de ses bras.

- Draco… Arrête…

Le souffle d'Harry commençait à devenir saccadé. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il sentait Draco frotter le bassin contre l'érection qu'il avait. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui du Serpent mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact, Draco se retira entièrement de l'élu pour s'asseoir en tailleur juste devant lui.

- Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux plus vraiment me le cacher…

Harry baissa la tête alors que Draco s'assit juste en face de lui pour qu'ils fassent tous les deux face au miroir. Il lui releva la tête avent de continuer à parler.

- Je dois t'avouer un truc, moi aussi. Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse être un jour aussi proche… Mais je ne regretterai jamais cet échange qui m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi… Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Le Lion regarda avec stupéfaction le Serpentard. Ce dernier affichait un doux sourire alors qu'il passait son bras derrière le cou du Gryffondor.

- Harry, sérieusement, quand on aura récupéré nos corps, accepteras-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Harry, encore et toujours, ne put répondre. Il fut cependant un rien plus entreprenant car il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Draco – ou plutôt les siennes, vu les circonstances. Le baiser se fit lent et délicat jusqu'au moment où le Serpent répondit en approfondissant l'échange en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du Survivant, demandant l'accès à la bouche de ce dernier. La langue put enfin rejoindre son autre et commencer une danse endiablée, frénétique et intense quand un immense malaise s'installa chez les deux jeunes hommes. Lorsque tout redevint normal, Harry eut le plaisir de revoir enfin le visage de Draco en face de lui. Ce dernier affichait un immense sourire en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre cela pour un oui.

Il émit un léger rire qui fut vite rejoint par celui d'Harry. Le Dragon le prit à bras pour l'allonger sur lui et se rappela soudainement du détail, que tentait vainement de cacher Harry avant l'échange de corps, maintenant écrasé par le poids de ce dernier.

- C'est malin… C'est moi qu'il l'ait maintenant… Etant donné que c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai, tu vas m'aider à la faire partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de l'Elu pâlit légèrement. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt pour **ça** ! Draco le comprit très bien.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te défiler maintenant qu'on est en couple, si ?

Il serra un peu plus fort son Gryffondor pour poser tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- N'aies pas peur ! Je te promets de faire attention à toi et d'y aller doucement.

Draco caressa délicatement les cheveux d'Harry en affichant un sourire doux et rassurant alors que son autre main voyageait dans le dos de son amant, le faisant frissonner à chaque passage. La main descendait petit à petit le long de la colonne vertébrale pour arriver juste au-dessus des fesses.

- Détends-toi, murmura Draco avant d'embrasser son nouvel amant.

Alors que la première main passait affectueusement sur les fesses du Survivant, la deuxième passait et repassait sur son torse, titillant de temps en temps un des tétons au passage ce qui arracha un gémissement au cher et tendre du Dragon. La main tombait de plus en plus et s'approcha petit à petit de l'érection naissante du Lion. Quand elle se posa finalement sur la verge d'Harry, ce dernier sursauta légèrement et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire moqueur. Il semblerait que le Survivant n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Draco allongea le Griffon sur le dos et commença à passer sa langue sur son cou pour descendre tout doucement sur le torse alors que les mains baladeuses d'Harry passaient et caressaient les doux cheveux blonds du Dragon qui se redressa légèrement pour mieux plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Prêt ?

Harry hocha de la tête positivement mais encore légèrement inquiet alors que son Dragon lui adressait un petit clin d'œil complice. Ce dernier dirigea à nouveau sa bouche vers le bas du torse de son aimé en s'approchant de plus en plus de sa verge tendue qu'il prit en main. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland rougi et déposa un lent coup de langue sur le dessus. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement et détourna le regard de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, fermant les yeux. Il ne le vit donc pas mais il sentit son membre entrer doucement dans la bouche de Draco qui commença un va-et-vient. Le plaisir qu'il subissait l'obligeait à se cambrer un peu pour ne pas tout lâcher maintenant. Plus la fellation avançait, plus Harry se crispait sous le plaisir grandissant que lui prodiguait le blond. Juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, Draco s'arrêta, frustrant le pauvre Survivant. La frustration s'évanouit rapidement quand le Lion sentit la langue de son Serpent venir jouer avec la sienne.

- Tu ne viens pas si je ne viens pas, rigola le Serpentard.

Il redressa les jambes de son Griffon en faisant apparaitre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Un en fit pénétrer un tendrement dans l'intimité d'Harry alors que ce dernier passait sa langue dans le cou du Dragon. Il s'arrêta subitement et grimaça.

- Ca va, demanda Draco inquiet.

- Oui… Continue…

Le souffle d'Harry était légèrement court sous l'excitation. Le Serpentard sourit avant de ré embrasser son Griffon tout en commençant à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt. Harry continuait de se cambrer et de caresser son cher et tendre alors qu'il y avait maintenant un deuxième doigt qui rentrait en lui. Ça faisait mal mais cela faisait aussi énormément de bien, tellement qu'Harry gémissait à chaque coup donné par, maintenant, les trois doigts de Draco. Harry n'en pouvait plus t'attendre. Il voulait son Dragon en lui et lui fit comprendre d'un murmure bien placé. Le Serpentard retira ses doigts et plaça sa verge à l'entrée de l'intimité du Lion. Ils prirent tous les deux une grande inspiration et Draco donna un grand coup de rein pour pénétrer Harry. Ce dernier grimaça sous la douleur et gémit faiblement.

- Attends…

Le Serpentard obéit en sentant l'étroitesse du Griffon. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et Draco se retira lentement avant de redonner un nouveau grand coup de rein, puis encore un autre et encore un autre. La douleur était moins intense à chaque coup et laissait place au plaisir que provoquaient les coups donnés par Draco sur sa prostate. Le blond, quant à lui, augmentait la cadence les faisant vibrer de plus en plus. La jouissance était maintenant à son maximum et Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir si bien qu'il vient entre son torse et celui de son Dragon qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à venir à l'intérieur du Gryffondor. Il se retira et s'allongea sur Harry, le souffle aussi court que celui de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois rapidement manquant rapidement d'air.

- Je crois qu'on est bon pour reprendre un bain, lâcha Harry.

- J'espère que l'eau est encore chaude.

- J'espère surtout que la porte va s'ouvrir…

- Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange de rester avec moi ?

Draco fit un sourire moqueur.

- Non… Pas du tout, rétorqua un Harry qui tirait vers le rouge pivoine.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je te dévergonderai petit à petit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment rassurant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois en riant, ravis d'être enfin ensemble et dans leurs corps…

**XoXoXoX**

Le mois de mai arriva rapidement et le temps passer fut propice aux deux amoureux. Ils profitaient du beau temps pour étudier tranquillement Harry dans les bras de Draco. Au loin, arrivaient Hermione, Ron, Ginny et quelques Serpentards qui avaient plutôt bien pris que le Prince sorte avec celui des Gryffondors car, oui, ils avaient fini par dire à leurs amis qu'ils étaient en couple. Et pas sans mal car il fallut beaucoup de patience au blond pour convaincre son aimé. Il avait même réussi à le dévergonder…

- Comment vont les amoureux, demanda Hermione.

- Bien, répondit Harry. Mis à part le fait que ce maudit cours de potions me fait largement ch.…

- Hey ! Ça va aller de lâcher ainsi des grossièretés, demanda Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant son amant.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Monsieur J'insulte-tout-le-monde-dès-que-je-peux ?

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Je propose de régler cela comme d'habitude !

- Bonne idée ! Désolé, les gars, on a un conflit à régler.

Ils s'en allèrent en courant sous les regards amusés et moqueurs de leurs amis. Arrivés dans la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, ils enlevèrent leurs robes et leurs t-shirts avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

- Prêt ? Tu vas voir ! Je vais gagner !

- Compte là-dessus, mon Dragon ! C'est moi qui gagnerai…

**FIN**


End file.
